


(I'll follow you) into the light

by gongryongs



Series: cause we're only human [3]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongryongs/pseuds/gongryongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun likes her, but nobody needs to know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I'll follow you) into the light

The first time he’d heard of her was not long after he got into the company. _Seulgi this, Seulgi that._ There was a jumble of other names whispered along with this ‘Seulgi’ person, the most frequent being Kim Jongin. He hadn’t cared much. He was still trying to let everything sink in—the reality that he got the privilege to dance at the same company as the people he‘d only seen through TV screens. The last thing he would’ve done was to pay attention to gossips.  
  
  
One night, a month later, he went to the training building just a little past midnight because he’d left his phone in the practice room. There was squeaking of shoes against parquet from the room far end of the hall and then the sound of something dropping onto the floor. He peeked into the room and saw a girl laying on her back, limbs spread across the floor, hair in a messy bun, narrow eyes staring at the ceiling. She was covered in sweat. He looked closely to find her eyes welling with tears.  
  
Sometimes, from the room, Sehun could hear a forlorn voice releasing notes into the air. The air he could not yet breathe together with said owner of the voice, walls and glass door separating her hypothetically stale air that smelled of sweat and expired dreams with the air of the hall. He would listen to her sing for ten minutes before leaving without a trace.  
  
(She had always sung one song over and over for a week before changing to another the next week. He knew because he might have become a frequent listener.)  
  
At other times, she hadn’t practiced alone. A guy with dark hair, slightly-dark skin, and a skinny body convenient for twirling, and prancing, and all that jazz, had been there with her. On those nights, she had always seemed happier, brighter. It made him think that perhaps, perhaps all she needed was company. On those nights, Sehun had not stayed as long as he would on other nights.  
  
(He would learn later that the guy was Jongin, his new mate for the new project the company was preparing.)  
  
  
She met him the first time, a couple years into his training. Along with Jongin’s smile and hair-rufflings, her cheeks went a shade of pink with embarrassment as Jongin introduced her as his girlfriend. Sehun figured then that he was doomed.

 

* * *

  
  
  
She was not broken. She will never break. Her mother had always told her that, despite the common stereotype, women are not supposed to be weak. She’s been through much more pain, real pain from the struggles of being constantly put on a pedestal but never truly _making it_. That was what should worry her most.  
  
But hearts have their own will, which is why they so often beat involuntarily at the wrong thing and the wrong time. Just like when her heart decided to beat faster (along with her face slowly turning red, her eyelids shaking) as she saw Soojung’s photo with Jongin on Soojung’s private Instagram.  
  
She could make up a million reasons on Why Jongin And Soojung Should Not Date Each Other, but she couldn’t find one legitimate reason why she should be the one dating him instead.  
  
  
  
  
Everyone could tell that it’s bad idea to hang out with your ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend. So she thought she was crazy (or crazy for him) when Jongin suggested that they get dinner together, the three of them.  
  
_“To catch up with each other!”_ , he said.  
  
_“Also, I think we have an addition to our trio”_ , Soojung added.  
  
At least she would have someone to divert all her attention to from the pain. She wished the person would be at the very least _fun_ enough to take her mind off her beloved old friends.  
  
  
  
  
When a fair, lanky guy with a sharp chin—one that made him look even colder than Soojung—came in, she thought she couldn’t expect much.  
  
(She also thought she’d seen him somewhere. But she can’t recall where and when.)  
  
“Oh Sehun.”, he introduced himself while shaking her hand.  
  
“Haven’t I known you already?”, Seulgi asked the guy.  
  
“Yes we’ve met a while ago, but I’m pretty sure you don’t know me.” He said with a (somewhat sheepish, or bitter, even) chuckle.  
  
Seulgi felt bad for not being able to recall who this guy is and when they met each other, but she just said, “yet. I don’t know you yet.”  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
Thousands stealing glances and attentive stares in the halls and cafeteria,  
a couple hundred hours of spending midnights in the practice rooms,  
tens of random ventures,  
and several DVDs (and ending up in each other’s arms, sharing pokes and ticklings, and sometimes some pecks and kisses) later,  
  
Seulgi feels that hanging out with her one-time lover that time half a year ago was one of the best (albeit craziest) decisions she had made the last few years of her life.  
  
  
She did break, but she is not broken anymore, and she will not break. She believes Sehun will be there to hold her together if ( _when_ ) she does, without breaking her with his own hands along the way.  
  
  


 

* * *

 

 

You are the air in my breath filling up my love soaked lungs  
Such a beautiful mess intertwined and overrun  
Nothing better than this, oh, and then the storm can come  
You feel just like the sun  
Just like the sun

And if you say we'll be alright  
I'm gonna trust you, babe  
I'm gonna look in your eyes  
And if you say we'll be alright  
I'll follow you into the light

 

 

([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DFqmecuBKM))


End file.
